Back Together Again
by Mac8
Summary: Goten gets a job transfer so he can be with Trunks. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Back Together Again  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or my Trunks  
  
Warning: this is a shounen ai fic, Trunks X Goten, If you don't like yaoi, then don't read.  
  
A/N: This is my first Trunks/Goten fic. Feedback please!!!! * Means thoughts.  
  
Trunks Briefs, the lavender-haired president of Capsule Corp, leaned against a cream coloured pillar at the Orange City railway station, waiting for the next train to come in. His eyes absently gazing at the mounted clock on the wall. He took a drag of his cigarette and sighed, he knew it was a habit that his father barely tolerated but boredom and waiting got the better of him. *He should be here soon, wonder if he has changed much, its been almost a year since we've seen each other* he thought.  
  
Trunks flicked away the remains of his cigarette and scan the crowd as the train he was after, pulled in. He made his move through the crowd and sensed the ki of the raven-headed demi saiyan. He tried to contain himself from running over, but instead walked up beside him and folded his arms in a typical Vegeta pose. Goten put his suitcases down and turned around to the all familiar ki he had tracked since he gotten off the platform. They looked into each other's eyes. Chocolate brown eyes met Ocean blue. Trunks all but pounced on Goten in a hug.  
  
"God, Goten I have missed you!" Trunks said excitedly, practically squeezing the life out of his best friend and lover.  
  
"Woah, I missed you too, Trunks" Goten replied, squeezing back twice as hard  
  
"Well, aren't you going to kiss me?"  
  
"What, here in front of everyone Trunks?" Goten asked nervously while eyeing the people round them.  
  
"Look I don't care Goten, just shut up and kiss me"  
  
The two met in a passionate kiss, people passing by pretended not to notice knowing full well who Trunks was.  
  
"Well I see the headlines now Trunks, your repetition is ruined now" Goten replied pulling away.  
  
"Come on lets go, Mom and Chichi are waiting back home for you" Trunks said smiling and grabbing Goten's hand and pulling him through the crowd towards the car. "Wow nice wheels, Trunks" Goten observed while running a hand over the silver paint.  
  
"Yeah, well its kind of growing on me" Trunks replied, putting the suitcases into the boot. The pair drove out and soon sped way. Goten gazed outside, taking the sites in, while Trunks focused on the road and then turn at Goten.  
  
"Goten, this sure beats the hell out of emails and phone calls huh?" Trunks broke the silence.  
  
"Sure does, feels like old times again" Goten nodded and put his hand on Trunks thigh. Trunks smiled in return. *We are back together again*  
  
** Back at Capsule Corp**  
  
"Goten, oh my, you look so different now" Chichi cried, emotionally while hugging her son.  
  
"Umm..thanks Mom" Goten laughed and looked down at Trunks smiling at him from across the table.  
  
"So you are home for good, Goten?" Bulma inquired as she came in carrying tea and coffee.  
  
"Yes Bulma, my transfer came up and I took it. So here I am" as he reached for a cup.  
  
"So Goten, how was flight out of Linford?" Chichi asked as she sat down next to trunks, at the table.  
  
"Well, it is ok Mom, it's not wasn't as warm as here and the flight out and the train ride home was good.  
  
" When are you going to be starting work?"  
  
"Bulma, give the boy a chance. He only just got here. I am sure he doesn't want to think about work now" Chichi interrupted.  
  
"I can't help it Chichi! Its just wonderful to see how our sons have turned out, Trunks, a businessman and Goten, a teacher" Bulma beamed at them, while pouring the tea.  
  
"I am starting two weeks from now, I am working at St. Jo's, teaching part time" Goten stated while launching into a cream cake that was set down by Mrs Briefs. Trunks in no time followed suit, laughing and joking as they always did. After chatting and being shooed way from eating any more cream cakes. The boys headed up to Trunks's room. Closing the door behind them.  
  
"I can't believe your home, love" Trunks led Goten to the double bed and started to kiss him passionately, thrusting his tongue into the younger's mouth, while laying him down on the bed.  
  
"I am back for good Trunks, I am not going to leave you again" Goten pulled back and nuzzled into Trunk's neck. The pair were soon interrupted by a knock at the door, Trunks sighed and moved off Goten quickly before the handle moved and the door opened.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Goten jumped up off the bed and stood up quickly when Bra and Pan came stomping in the room at full force, both sporting angry looks.

"Why didn't you tell us Goten was here, Trunks?" Bra shrill voice asked.

In no time Pan had run into the room and already swooped her uncle up in a big hug. Bra smiled shyly and stepped forward to also give Goten a hug too.

"Wow, you guys have grown up so much" Goten placing a hand on Pan and Bra shoulders.

Bra blushed. Trunk's angrily eyed his sister, knowing Bra still had a crush on Goten.

"Now that you have seen him -- you can go now. We will be back later on to see you guys" Trunks was not impressed to being interrupted.

"Trunks-" Bra started to say but was pushed out of the room by Trunks with Pan in tow.

"Sorry girls, but we have guy stuff to catch up on," Trunks said through the door as he closed it quickly. He went over to a brown chest of draws and took out a silver key and returned to lock his bedroom door. He turned round and faced Goten with a smirk.

"Guy Stuff? Huh?" Goten raised in eyebrow at Trunks while returning the smirk. "You know, I do like the sound of that"

Trunks walked over to his stereo and clicked a CD on, to put Goten and himself back into the mood.

"Good, because you are going to love it" Smiling, he approached Goten and took him by the hand and led him back to the bed. Goten was excited with anticipation. He had not slept with Trunks for a year and he didn't want to wait anymore.

Their lovemaking was short but intense. Both finding themselves so intoxicated with each other.

Both breathing heavily but contentGoten laid his head on Trunks chest while Trunks wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.

"You know I could stay like this forever" Goten sighed into Trunks.

Trunks opened his ocean blue eyes and pressed a kiss into Goten's jet-black hair.

"Why don't you stay tonight with me" Trunks whispered into Goten's ear.

"Trunks, You know I want too. I really have to go back for Mom and Dad. Mom wants us to have a "family" dinner with Gohan and Videl and Pan to celebrate my return."

"You start work in two weeks. Why not tomorrow we start looking for an apartment for us, together?"

Goten lifted his head to face Trunks. His face showed mixed emotions.

"I want to be with you but we still haven't even told our parents the truth. They are going to know. They will suspect." His voice sounded defeated

"So we tell them" Trunks said, confidently while running his fingers up and down Goten's arms, playfully.

"Lets look for the apartment first. I don't want to be disowned and not have a place to live and eat." Goten said jokingly.

"You and food, Son. I swear that is all you ever think about" Trunks chuckled.

"Actually, I was thinking about you and me in a nice warm shower and all soapy and wet" Goten placed feathery kisses on the side of Trunks's neck.

"I like how you think Goten"

* * *

TBC?

Good Chapter? Do you guys want more?


End file.
